The Dance
by Burnbee
Summary: The team is tired of the sexual tension between Tony and Bruce. they wish the two would just admit their love and screw each other already. Phil comes up with a plan to make them do just that. Tony x Bruce


**bold is Tony's thoughts.**  
 _Italics is Bruce's thoughts._

the two were arguing again. the rest of the team was getting frustrated at them, the sexual tension between the two was as enormous as the green rage monster hiding within the shy and quiet doctor.  
"I wish those two would just fuck already." Natasha muttered as she listened to Tony shout about Bruce spilling coffee on his work.  
"same here." Steve replied sipping his coffee.  
"the sexual tension between those two is so strong it could take the Hulk down." Clint muttered.  
"they're never going to get together without a push." Phil said. the others looked over. "what? they're brilliant but they're stupid. they need a push." Phil added. the room was quiet a moment and Phil stood, grinning. "I got it." Phil smirked. they looked at him.  
"okay spill Agent man." Steve teased. Phil rolled his eye's at Steve, the sexual tension between them was a lot more bearable, but it was getting close.  
"well, Bruce always avoids the dances and shit because of the people, who so he claims. what if he can't dance? he's been in a third world country for years, chances are dancing wasn't important there, what are the actual odds of him knowing how to dance?" Phil ask. they room paused to think.  
"okay so whats the plan?" Clint ask.  
"we all know Tony's always playing music in the lab, what if we could, convince Jarvis to play something slow. Tony knows how to dance. chances are seeing Tony dance will make Bruce uncomfortable so Tony will push the subject until Bruce blurts out that he can't dance and Tony, in his infinite wisdom, will fall right into the trap and teach him how to dance." Phil said.  
"and how does that get them to fuck each other?" Clint ask. Phil smirked.  
"oh come on, anyone Tony dances with he takes to his bed." Phil said.  
"he has a point there." Natasha muttered.  
"Jarvis!" Phil called.  
"yes Agent Coulson?" Jarvis ask.  
"can you play something soft and slow in the lab? something dance worthy?" Phil ask.  
"I can give several suggestions that Sir has." Jarvis replied.  
"lay them out." Clint said. they had to pick the perfect song.  
"Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, Still the One by Shania Twain, I'm Still Here by Johnny Rzeznik, Amazed by Lonestar, Kiss from a Rose by Seal, Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden, When You Say Nothing at All by Alison Krauss, I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith, Cancer by Twenty One Pilots, Count on me by Bruno Mars, I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, Closer by The Chainsmokers, I Swear by All-4-One, You and Me by Lifehouse." Jarvis listed.  
"great now we just need to pick a song." Clint muttered.  
"lets be honest here, Steve is the one from the time of real romance, he'll probably be able to pick the best song." Natasha said.  
"I don't know any of those though." Steve replied.  
"Jarvis play a sample of each song." Clint said. they all sat and listened to each and every sample, then looked at Steve.  
"well, for Tony and Bruce... there's still so many to use." Steve said.  
"well narrow it down." Phil said.  
"number 4, number 7, number 11, number 12, and number 14." Steve said.  
"which are those?" Phil ask.  
"Amazed by Lonestar, When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss, I'm with you Avril Lavigne, Closer by The Chainsmokers, and You and Me by Lifehouse." Jarvis replied.  
"You and Me." Phil said.  
"really why that one?" Clint ask.  
"don't question me." Phil replied. Clint shrugged.  
"so how do we get them to dance?" Steve ask.  
"well we could have Jarvis play it in the lab." Natasha said.  
"just blast it?" Clint ask.  
"no you idiot, don't you know anything about setting love in motion?" Phil glared. Clint huffs.  
"I'll be in the kitchen, thinking about stabbing each and everyone of you." Clint muttered, getting up off the couch and walking off.  
"you even if this does work, Bruce isn't just going to fuck around with him. he'll be too afraid with the other guy to do anything." Steve muttered, looking down at his book. he was ignored.  
"Jarvis play You and Me by Lifehouse in the lab." Phil said.  
"right away Agent Coulson." Jarvis said. Tony glared at Bruce, god he loved Bruce with all his heart, but the man was being an asshole today. he also didn't know Tony was in love with him though.  
"you realize this is my lab and I will throw you out right?" Tony glared, that was a lie, he'd never throw Bruce out.  
"fine! throw me out, I can be gone by-" Bruce started, they stopped with the Black Sabbath suddenly changed to Lifehouse.  
"what the hell is this?" Tony muttered. "Jarvis! stop that!" Tony glared.  
"Agent Coulson thinks you will both be more relaxed if I play better music." Jarvis replied. Tony growled. he did like the song. he muttered turning back to his desk to clean up the coffee. Bruce turned back to his own work, pausing only when he heard Tony start singing the lyrics under his breath softly. he turned Tony was swaying to the music.  
"you dance?" Bruce muttered.  
"duh, who doesn't?" Tony ask.  
"I don't. never learned to dance." Bruce replied. Tony paused.  
"you don't know how to dance? not even to a slow song?" Tony ask. Bruce shook his head. Tony walked over and reached out to take his hand. "give me your hand." Tony said.  
"what?" Bruce ask.  
"give me your hand. now." Tony replied. Bruce sighed, turning and taking his hand. Tony pulled him quickly to his chest. Bruce yelped, his face lighting up a bright red.  
"ummm, wh-what are you doing?" Bruce ask as Tony positioned his hands on his waist. Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce neck.  
"I'm going to at least teach you to slow dance." Tony replied. "stop watching your feet you idiot." Tony glared.  
"I can't help it." Bruce muttered.  
"just shut up and relax. pay attention to me and the music." Tony said.  
"I can't this is weird." Bruce said.  
 _not to mention I'm pressed up against the worlds biggest play boy in the world and if I pay attention to him I might give away the fact that he's like the hottest guy in the world._  
Bruce thought bitterly.  
"just relax Bruce." Tony whispered softly, pulling him closer. Bruce's face turned pink at the whisper, his heart was beating slightly faster. Tony smiled slightly. "am I making you nervous?" Tony ask.  
"no, why are you asking?" Bruce muttered.  
"I can feel your heart picking up, your hands are sweaty." Tony said. he pulled back a little. "your eye's are turning green." Tony added.  
"being close to people makes the other guy anxious." Bruce replied.  
"no it makes you anxious. if you calm down he'll calm down." Tony said.  
"thats not true." Bruce muttered.  
"it is too." Tony smirked, stepping further away from Bruce. the green in his eye's seemed to fade after a moment. "that proves my point." Tony chuckled stepping closer to him again. he pulled Bruce flush to his chest. "maybe it's me who makes you anxious." Tony said.  
 **more like** **you** **make** **me** **anxious being this close.**  
"you're my Science Bro, why would you make me anxious?" Bruce ask.  
 _god he can see right through me! calm it down Banner before he thinks somethings up!_  
Tony stared at him a minute.  
"you don't want to leave do you?" Tony ask, suddenly.  
"what? no!" Bruce replied.  
"so you're not anxious about leaving and me finding out. what, is it my proximity to you?" Tony ask. he leaned forward. "something has changed with you lately. the closer I get the more nervous you are. you used to be comfortable with me." Tony whispered huskily in his ear. Bruce's face flared up, his heart beating faster.  
"Tony stop." Bruce said.  
 _don't Hulk out. don't Hulk out. don't Hulk out!_  
Tony pulled back slightly, smirking at him.  
"stop what?" Tony ask. Bruce let go of Tony and stepped back. Tony didn't let him get far, his arms still around his neck, he pulled Bruce back against him.  
 **am I really making him that nervous and uncomfortable? maybe I should stop...**  
"Tony, let go." Bruce said.  
 _fuck! get away from me! I'm going to Hulk out and kill you!_  
"no I have a better idea." Tony muttered, pulling Bruce down by his neck. Bruce yelped but it was cut off when Tony's lips came crashing against his. Bruce froze in place, his heart raced quickly. his eye's were a dark green. he stared at Tony, who had his eye's closed while he kissed Bruce deeply. Hulk seemed more curious and amused then hostile at the moment though. curious about what the hell Tony was doing to Bruce, but amused at the reaction it was getting from his host. Tony pulled back after a moment and smirked at Bruce. "you know, you look pretty good with green eye's." Tony teased.  
"what the hell was that?" Bruce blurted. Tony raised an eye brow.  
"been away from real people for so long you forgot what a kiss was?" Tony teased.  
"I meant, why did you kiss me?" Bruce ask.  
well shit, this is not the reaction I was hoping for. say something quick Stark, you idiot!  
"Science." Tony replied. that was generally his answer for the stupid things he did. Bruce blinked at him. "you know people say they feel sparks when they kiss the one they love. I wanted to see if it was true. by the way you need chap stick, but other then that, I did feel some pretty nice sparks." Tony replied, walking away from Bruce. it was a little crushing for Bruce to stare at him like that. he went back to cleaning up the coffee, while Bruce seemed to be wrangling the Hulk. after a few minutes, Bruce turned Tony around and shoved him against the desk, kissing him deeply. he could practically feel the genius smirk against his lips. Tony had been surprised by the sudden attack, but welcomed it greatly. they pulled back only when they absolutely had to for air. they stared at each other a moment.  
"well, that was intense and amazing, now what?" Bruce ask, between breaths. Tony pushed him away just enough that he could get the desk out of his back, then leaned in to whisper to him.  
"well I have a bed a few floors up." Tony suggested. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"is that all you ever think about?" Bruce teased as he let Tony pull him to the elevator.  
"no sometimes I think about Science." Tony smirked.  
"oh yeah?" Bruce ask smirking back.  
"yeah Biology is my favorite topic to think about, yours specifically." Tony said. Bruce laughed softly and let Tony lead him upstairs to his bed.


End file.
